Drable KrisTao : Love Passion
by geelovekorea
Summary: Awannya terlihat lembut. Tao yang iri sama burung-burung itu karena bisa dengan gampangnya menjangkaunya. Tao ingin kesana, ingin menyentuh awan itu. just a bit sweetness between Kris and Tao. how kris show his love, how tao possessed? drable. kristao. YAOI. BL. DLDR. gaje. abal. typo(s). failure romance. failure fluffy.


Love Passion

.

Main Cast :

KrisTao (Wu Yifan aka Kris EXO-M x Huang Zi Tao aka Tao EXO-M)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Hai Baby. What are you doin here?"

Kris mendekati Tao yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di rooftop dorm mereka. Memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup pipi tirus Tao. Kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba membuat Tao sedikit terkejut.

"Gege tahu dari mana kalau Tao ada disini?" Tanya Tao imut setelah menyuruh Kris untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kris sambil memeluk lengan Kris. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah manja pandanya. Mengusap surai lembut Tao.

"Aku akan selalu tahu dimanapun kau berada. Karena sinyal cinta yang kau pancarkan selalu mampu di terima oleh radarku, Baby."

Blush.

Tao hanya bisa menyurukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Tapi tentu saja percuma karena Kris sudah melihatnya dan dia suka itu.

"Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab, Baby. Sedang apa kau disini. Anginnya cukup dingin tapi kau hanya memakai kemeja saja. You've get a cold."

"Gwenchana Gege. Belum begitu dingin kok. Hanya ingin melihat awan saja kok. Awannya terlihat lembut ya Ge. Kadang Tao iri sama burung-burung itu karena mereka bisa dengan gampangnya menjangkau awan itu. Tao rasanya ingin kesana, ingin menyentuh awan itu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau ingin awan itu? Kalau itu, Gege tak bisa memenuhinya, Baby. Tapi kalau awan yang ini dengan senang hati Gege belikan untuk Baby pandaku." Tiba-tiba saja sebungkus gula kapas berwarna putih polos ada di depan mata Tao.

"Gege." Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh haru. Bagaimana Kris tahu apa yang Tao inginkan? Bukankah Tao baru saja mengatakannya. Tao sontak memeluk Kris.

Tao dengan imutnya langsung membuka bungkus gula kapas itu dan mulai melahapnya. Matanya berbinar terang. Senandung irih terdengar dari bibir plumnya. Kris yang melihat semua tingkah Tao yang menggemaskan.

"Gege mau?" Kris tidak menjawab. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao. Matanya terpusat pada bibir plum Tao yang selalu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Terus mendekat hingga akhirnya menempel sempurna. Menyesap bibir plum itu, menyesap rasa manis dari gula kapas yang tengah dinikmati Tao.

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk menyicipi bibir plum ini daripada gula kapas itu. Bibir ini jauh lebih manis dari semua benda manis yang pernah aku temui." Kris mengusap bibir Tao lembut. Mengusap jejak air liur yang tertinggal di bibir Tao. beralih mengusap pipi tirus Tao yang bersemu merah.

"Uuh, Gege mabuk ya? Gege mulai melantur."

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao. Memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang. menyesap aroma tubuh Tao dari ceruk leher Tao. Aroma manis Tao yang membuat Kris selalu merindukan tubuh mungil dipelukannya ini. "Iya. Gege memang mabuk. Padahal Gege tidak minum bir atau soju. Karena aroma tubuhmu ini yang membuat Gege mabuk. Mabuk akan cintaku padamu. See?"

Blush.

"Gege. Jangan membuatku malu. Lepas. Nanti ada yang datang."

Kris bukannya melepas pelukannya tapi justru semakin mengeratkannya. Kepalanya mulai bergerak. Mengecup kecil leher putih nan jenjang milik Tao. Bahkan mulai menggigit kecil, meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kontras.

"Ahn. Gege, nanti ada yang melihat. Stop it, Gege." Kris tidak mengindahkan ucapan Tao. Justru semakin asyik dengan kegiatannya. Bahkan menyingkap kemeja Tao sehingga semakin menujukkan lehernya. Tangannya yang lain mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja Tao. Mulai menjelajah dibalik kemeja.

Hiks. Hiks.

Kris terkesiap saat mendengar suara isak tangis. Seolah tertampar saat merasakan tetesan air yang mengenai tangannya yang masih setia melingkar di pinggang ramping Tao.

"Ah, duibuqi Baby. Jeongmal mianhe Baby. Uljima ne. I was in a trance. I wasn't thingking. I'm really sorry, Baby." Kris tersentak. Melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Tao. Mengusap lembut wajah Tao. Mengecup kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"It's okay, Gege. I just ashamed and i feel a bit cold now." Tao memeluk Kris. Melesakkan wajahnya di dada Kris. Berbisik. "So, i need you to warm me up, Gege."

Kris kembali terkesiap. Namun tak butuh waktu lama karena setelah itu, Kris langsung menggendong Tao didepannya. Koala hug. Membawanya turun dari rooftop dengan segera menuju dormnya. Tak sabar, bibir tebalnya dipertemukan dengan bibir plum milik Tao.

"Hati-hati Gege. Nanti jatuh." Tao melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris. Berpegangan. Berusaha untuk menahan dirinya tidak terjatuh. Sedikit ngeri menyadari Kris yang terlihat saangat tergesa.

"Of course not, Baby. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku membuat my cute panda terjatuh. Aku akan menjagamu sepenuh hatiku. I'm really glad you didn't upset anymore. I love you, Baby."

"I know that, Gege. I love you more."

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

Hai, hai, hai. Hari ini Gee ngebut bikin langsung 3 cerita yang langsung di publish. Mumpung lagi punya waktu senggang dan lagi punya banyak ide. *sombong mode on #dibakar Kris

Tapi namanya juga kilat jadi agak diragukan juga hasilnya bisa maksimal. Mudah-mudahan ajah reader suka dengan apa yang udah Gee bikin. #maksa bareng Tao

Gee ngarepin wat semua reader yang baca mau tinggalin jejak meski hanya sekedar satu kata soalnya untuk melihat perkembangan fict yang Gee buat. Semoga readers mau meluangkan waktunya 1-5 menit untuk itu ya. #deepkisswithtaemin.

Makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengXiumin.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
